Arderás
by LaDEDUCIONdeLoORDINARIO
Summary: Arthur es un policía que se ve envuelto en un caso de lo más macabro en un instituto. En compañía de su hermano y compañero de trabajo Owen, tendrá que descubrir quien ha sido el asesino. ¿Será capaz de soportar algo así?
1. Para empezar

Bienvenidos a el que posiblemente sea mi primer fic vocacional. Últimamente me estoy apasinando por la lectura y me he animado a escribir algo interesante. Espero que disfruiteis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Notas: Owen Lawrence Kirkland es el nombre que le atribuimos a Gales. El tercer hermano en la jerarquía Kirkland (Escocia, Inglaterra, Gales, Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte).

* * *

Se levantó de la silla pesadamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo deseaba volver a sentarse y no hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo, pero paradojicamente, el mismo cuerpo necesitaba ingerir cualquier sustancia rica en cafeína o sino sufriría el abrazo de Morfeo como le había sucedido la semana pasada tras unas catorce horas de trabajo intensivo sumado a la falta de sueño ya habitual en él. Además, esa noche había tenido un sueño terrible

El cuerpo, de todas formas, tampoco es que fuese muy impresionante. Tenía alguna herida que otra, moratones casi habituales y los músculos bien definidos, aunque tenía cierta acumulación de grasa en la zona abdominal porque... ¿Quién no toma el té con alguna clase de bollería o tarta?... Se podría decir que ese era el único vicio que el cuerpo padecía. Sin contar, claro está, con algo crucial que ocupaba no solo la mayor parte de su tiempo, sino también sus sueños y pensamientos. Aunque realmente el cuerpo lo detestaba, sin embargo, la mente le forzaba a trabajar. Pero a veces, el cuerpo se negaba en rotundo a levantarse y es entonces cuando llegaban las vacaciones, apenas unas semanas, en las que dormía, comía y de vez en cuando veía algún que otro programa aleatorio en la BBC, pero sin prestar atención. Viendo programas cómicos que no le hacían gracia y viendo películas de miedo que apenas le daban sustos.

Más o menos, así era la dura y cruda vida de un inspector de Scotland Yard, claro, si a eso le puedes llamar vida. Apenas llevaba unos cinco años trabajando, pero aparentaba unos cuantos más porque el cuerpo protestaba en busca de descanso y la mente lo castigaba aún más apesar de todo. Aún así, Arthur Kirkland no llegaría apenas a los treinta. Era el típico inspector cascarrabias que apenas aguantaba dos horas a su compañero y en múltiples ocasiones le había dicho que se fuera a casa porque siempre estaba sonriendo de forma extraña.

Siguiendo con el principio, nuestro protagonista trataba de sacar uno de esos horribles y repugnantes cafés de la máquina que presentaba el mismo repugnante y sucio aspecto de siempre, pues al parecer habían vuelto a hacer recortes y el que limpiaba era un sobrino lejano del jefe que apenas tenía media falange de frente, porque a dos dedos no llegaba ni queriendo. Arthur prefería no pensarlo mucho, hacer de tripas corazón y tragarse el café sin que rozase las papilas gustativas, por desgracia, esta vez estaba tan dormido después de 9 meses de trabajo sin vacaciones y bastantes casos inconclusos y complicados, que al final algunas gotas amargas cayeron al final de su lengua y le dieron pequeñas arcadas. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos asqueado. Supongo que te imaginarás la clase de onomatopeyas que salieron de su boca al escupir un poco a pesar de que el café ya estaba dentro de su sistema.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, sintió que el café volvía a subir a la boca. Ante él había una fotografía de lo que parecía un cuerpo humano deformado y retorcido como si de un trapo se tratase al tratar de quitarle el agua. El cuerpo estaba arrugado y contorsionado de forma dolorosa hasta para la vista: Los pantalones dificultaban la visibilidad de las piernas, pero los brazos eran visibles. Además de las vueltas y vueltas que presentaban los miembros, el brazo derecho parecía haberse salido de su sitio habitual y el izquierdo parecía haber sido pisoteado hasta que los huesos se quebraran en pedacitos. El suelo estaba bañado en un líquido rojo que seguramente sería sangre. Afortunadamente , en la fotografía no se le veía la cabeza.

Arthur cruzó sus ojos con los de Owen, que a través de sus gafas le sonreía al ver la expresión nauseabunda de su compañero:

-¿Estaba rico el café?

Owen era un auténtico personaje. En cuanto a sus características físicas, era delgado y alto y su constitución se parecía a la de Arthur, aunque era un poco más alto que él. Tenía el pelo rubio y recogido en una coleta baja que tampoco tenía mucho de especial. Llevaba gafas de cristales bastante finos y protegidos por ellos estaban unos enormes e inocentes ojos dorados que casi siempre sonreían. Al igual que cualquier británico que tuviese descendencia pelirroja, tenía pecas, pero se limitaban únicamente al puente nasal.

A ojos de Arthur, Owen era un psicópata y un inútil a la hora de ser agente de campo, pero por otro lado le fascinaba sus habilidades cognitivas y le respetaba como compañero, aunque en ocasiones resultase demasiado pedante e incluso... cariñoso. Owen tenía la extraña manía de pedir actos afectivos a cambio de cualquier cosa, a veces incluso demasiado exigentes para que Arthur pudiera pagarlo. En definitiva era el tipo de persona que conoces y te resulta asombrosa, pero al cabo de unos meses no quieres volver a verla.

-¿Qué es exactamente esa fotografía, Owen? -. Arthur se tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar tragando saliva y cogiendo la imagen que muy "amablemente" le estaba enseñando su "querido" compañero le estaba enseñando.

-Me la acaban de enviar. ¿No te has dado cuenta, Arty? A ver si lo descubres por tu cuenta sin que yo te lo diga -. También le encantaban esa clase de juegos en las que él quedaba como el más listo y demostraba su superioridad.

Arthur ojeó la fotografía detenidamente tratando de descubrir lo que Owen le ocultaba. Después de varios minutos no encontró nada digno de interés:

-Parece que lleva el uniforme deportivo escolar... Supongo que estás lineas en el suelo que apenas se ven por culpa de la sangre son marcas de parqué, por lo que es el gimnasio de un instituto y él es un alumno...

Hasta que unas décimas de segundo después notó algo que le cambió la expresión de intriga y aburrimiento a una de completo terror y horror.

-Veo que ya has comprendido a qué me refería ¿me equivoco? Nos toca coger un avión, Arty.

Arthur aún seguía horrorizado y con la boca abierta... Sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí y luego le miro hablando rápido y nervioso:

-No vamos a ir por varios motivos: Uno, esto no es un caso oficial porque solo tienes la fotografía y me has informado tu y no el departamento y dos, no pienso irme hasta Escocia porque ese no es mi distrito y además sería algo ilegal. Tenemos actualmente un caso entre manos y aunque este se presen- -. Arthur se vio interrumpido en su ataque de histeria.

-Erin me ha llamado esta mañana. Dijo que Scott reclamaba nuestra ayuda de forma incluso desesperada.

Eso le encendió la bombilla a Arthur. Solo imaginarse a su odiado hermano mayor arrodillado y pidiéndole ayuda de forma suplicante mientras él sonreía con malicia le animaba a salir directamente de allí al avión o incluso corriendo. Durante el resto del día no intercambió más de tres palabras con cualquier otra persona, pensando deseoso en llegar a su casa, hacer las maletas e irse.

Dos días después cogieron el avión hacia Escocia.


	2. Situando

Hola! Después de ese preview tan increíblemente corto, decidí no dejarme demasiado en el tintero con esta segunda parte... lo siento por si no entendéis alguna palabra que esté muy españolizada porque la verdad es que cuando escribo se me olvida que también tengo lectores de otros países... Lo siento mucho ;_;

Pero espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece de Hetalia, excepto el cadáver del fic xDD

* * *

Erin se incorporó con su espesa melena pelirroja más revuelta de lo habitual. Los largos y ondulados rizos caían por su cara de forma casi hasta frondosa. Coló las manos entre las sabanas y, como si fuese un gato, se estiró con un murmullo de placer de haber dormido las diez horas necesarias para su joven cuerpo.

Por lo general, se pasaba el día en casa. Puede que no la pagaran por su trabajo, pero si tenía uno: Ama de casa. Y estaba bien remunerado. Comida, cama, una sonrisilla de vez en cuando. Eso si, de vacaciones ni hablar.

Su jornada laboral era desde que se levantaba hasta que se quedaba dormida en su cama compartida. Su día a día era levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno para dos. Luego hacía un almuerzo para el que si tenía trabajo y esperaba a que sonase el despertador para darle los "Buenos días" y despedirle con una sonrisa. El resto del día consistía en tareas de la casa, hacer la comida y buscar trabajo por cualquier medio que le fuese posible. Hay que destacar que por tontita que pareciera, era más lista que el hambre, aunque quizás no llegaba al punto de Owen. Ella había acabado sus estudios con notas brillantes, pero el mercado laboral está cada día más vacío y prefiere estar limpiando en casa a limpiar la de un cerdo cochino. Era por puro orgullo.

En realidad, no necesitaba el dinero para vivir, sino más bien, para conseguir salir de aquella casa, pero cada vez que salía a la calle a dar curriculums, le costaba más darlos y volvía antes de lo normal. Le gustaba la vida que llevaba y se estaba acostumbrando a aquellas sonrisitas mañaneras acompañadas de un suspiro de "¡qué ganas tengo de que sea fin de semana!".

Pero había días en los que no escuchaba los lamentos de su compañero de piso. Principalmente, porque él se levantaba antes que ella. Esos días eran excepcionales. A ella les confundían. A él les desestresaban.

El día anterior había sido uno de esos días y la verdad es que siempre se quedaba traspuesta tras eso y luego tenía sueños. Sueños que estaban acompañados de las caricias que la ayudaban a dormir y los besos en la mejilla que la despertaban a las 7:00 am antes de que sonase la puerta y se volviera a dormir para visitar aquel mundo de sueños fantástico en el que él y ella estaban casados y con hijos.

Pero aunque el amor fuese recíproco, era completamente imposible. En ese país, en este mundo, era completamente inconcebible que algo así pasará. Era extraño y peor visto que la homosexualidad más bizarra que se te ocurra. Desde luego, no era algo habitual en la cultura occidental. Y si sus padres se enteraban, no existiría excusa posible.

La realidad, es que aunque hubiera o no amor, a ella solo le importaban esas pequeñas delicias nocturnas llenas de sudor y saliva. No porque no ansiara más del otro, sino porque sabía que él no le iba a ofrecer nada más que eso. Al principio le ansiaba lograr un pedacito más de su corazón, pero ese ansia tan solo consiguió que se alejara de ella y entonces perdiera su pequeño privilegio ocasional. Erin estuvo un mes entero viendo como se besaba con una mujer mucho más mayor que ella, de la edad de él, y verlo solo le hizo darse cuenta que debía atesorar ese privilegio que había perdido una vez. Él lo había calculado, y cuando esa noche se lanzó encima de él, sonreía con sarna sabiendo lo que le esperaba y sabiendo que iba a ser una noche divertida.

Pero ese tiempo pasó y Erin I. Kirkland se había vuelto a meter en la cama por puro remoloneo. Miró el reloj-despertador con uno ojo abierto y el otro apoyado en la que ahora le resultaba la más cómoda de las almohadas. Volvió a cerrarlo y abrazó con fuerza la almohada sintiéndose con ganas de estar en la cama horas y horas y horas y... De repente, se volvió a levantar, esta vez exaltada. Fijó su mirada en el reloj de nuevo, concretamente en la fecha, concretamente en el día de la semana.

Domingo...

... Miró rápidamente a la otra dirección, a la otra parte del lecho. Vacío.

Se puso tensa y su faceta controladora volvía a aflorar como aquella vez ya contada. Todos los Sábados, todos esos magníficos Sábados en los que pasaban la noche de forma fogosa y desestresante, todos esos días maravillosos en los que ambos acababan jadeando y el sexo se alargaba más y más hasta que el cuerpo de alguno de los dos dijera basta. Todos esos días se despertaba acompañada por Scott... Pero Scott no estaba y Erin se temió lo peor.

Eran al rededor de las 11 am cuando se levantó apartando las mantas con velocidad y salió corriendo a buscarle por toda la casa, dónde fuera, pero debía de encontrarle antes de que otra lo hiciera y se lo robase. Los vecinos podrían ver desde sus casas a través de las ventanas de la de enfrente, a una masa pelirroja y rizada, desordenada y enmarañada, encima de una mujer desnuda de unos 25 que a demás no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro. Habría hasta algún avispado que contase con los medios de contar cada una de las pecas que había adosadas a su cuerpo.

Le llamó por teléfono, pero se lo había dejado. Empezaba a agobiarse hasta el punto de prepararse por si tenía que pelear con alguna zorra que quisiera robarle a su ...

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente cuando ella pasaba justo delante de ella andando enfurecida. El sonido de las llaves la frenó en seco y estableció contacto visual con el pelirrojo al que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando hace tan solo un segundo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que estaba preocupada, se acordó. Se acordó cuando los vio a ellos.

Se contuvo y corrió a la habitación. En realidad daba un poco igual, pero no era apropiado que la hermanita pequeña andase desnuda en la casa del hermano mayor que tenía bastante mala fama.

Por suerte, el pelo la protegió de las miradas indiscretas de sus dos hermanos mayores invitados, pero Scott agradeció que huyera de esa forma.

- Pasad, anda. Erin debe de haber pensado que era otro de mis ligues -. se inventó Scott rápidamente y sin que se notara.

Arthur no dudó en alzar una ceja. Nunca había sido muy crédulo y las sospechas raramente le fallaban, pero al no encontrar ningún otro motivo por el que Erin haría algo así, decidió dejarlo correr. No era lo primordial en ese momento.

Por otro lado, Owen no fue tan fácil de convencer. Conocía a la perfección los tejemanejes de sus hermanos prácticamente desde el principio. Comenzó con Scott una conversación mental en la que el galés acabó ganando una cena gratis en un restaurante caro con acompañante incluido. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía y se sentó en el sofá.

- Es hora de que os explique como va este asunto. Sentaos y abrid bien las orejas porque no lo pienso repetir -. Scott. Siempre tan amable y dedicado. Aunque, la frialdad y la seriedad era lo que ahora mismo necesitaba más Arthur. Mas teniendo en cuenta la implicación que tenía su hermano en el suceso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Su cama olía a sudor. El mismo sudor caliente que luego se enfriaba lentamente en su espalda. El mismo sudor que había salido de su cuerpo haría una o dos horas. Ese sudor generado por lo mismo.

Las pesadillas recurrentes, según le había informado su psicólogo, son bastante frecuentes entre los policías por los sucesos traumáticos que a los que se ven expuestos día tras día. Eso no le consolaba.

¿Qué trauma podría tener Arthur? Por muchas sesiones a las que fuera y por muchos psicoanalistas que lo analizaran de arriba a abajo nadie conseguía sacar a la luz aquel trauma que le atormentaba en sus sueños. Quizás el problema residía en que una vez abría los ojos, olvidaba completamente de qué trataba el sueño y al ser imposible relatarlo, era aún más imposible analizarlo.

Había desistido. Prefería ocupar su tiempo con mejores cosas. El despertador sonó a las 6 am cuando él ya llevaba media hora mirando al techo y contando las manchas de humedades que tendría que reparar. Se incorporó, se metió bajo agua fría en la ducha y no tardó más de media hora en salir de casa vestido y preparado.

Recogió a Owen poco después. Él se retrasaba más. Cuando le anunció que se iba a vivir con una chica de apenas dieciocho que se acababa de independizar, no se lo podía ni creer. "Owen, le sacas casi diez años" le decía, pero a el menor solo le sonreía y le contestaba con un calmado "Tranquilo. Ella está intentando ser monja.". Pero esto no tranquilizaba a su incrédulo hermano que veía las intenciones del otro con una transparencia casi traslucida.

Una vez consiguió arrancarle de su casa, porque no solo tenía ese proyecto de novia, también tenía una mascota a la que apreciaba más que su vida. Dewi era un camaleón rojo en miniatura de una raza de la que Owen siempre hablaba y Arthur siempre olvidaba. En ocasiones pensaba que quería más al bicho enano ese que a él.

Se dirigieron en coche hasta el aeropuerto y tomaron el avión sin muchos problemas. El menor se pasó casi todo el viaje durmiendo o leyendo un libro el cual a Arthur no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, el superior se sentía cansado y se le entrecerraban los ojos, pero prefirió no dormir por miedo a demostrar demasiado sus problemas a su estúpido y cotilla hermano menor. Esas cosas se las guardaba para él.

Puso sus ojos en la película de serie B que emitían en el avión. Un argumento de lo más interesante. Un policía que había perdido a su mujer e hijos por culpa de un asesino en serie... es decir, un plagio de "El Mentalista" solo que con menos presupuesto y actores cutres que exageraban más que Chaplin o cualquier otro del cine mudo.

Tan tediosa le resultó la película que acabó por poner los ojos en el asiento de enfrente y luego a sus rodillas y luego a su pecho hasta que al final la mirada fue seguida por los parpados que bajaban lentamente para besarse como su cuerpo, su magullado cuerpo, deseaba.

Sus sueños no eran placidos en absoluto, pero las pesadillas se suelen tener al final del sueño, justo antes de despertarse, según había leído. Es esa clase de cosas que cuando piensas en por qué es así, se te viene a la cabeza la respuesta sin dudarlo:

Para joder

Por suerte, esta vez le tenía la partida ganada a sus endemoniados incordios nocturnos. No era ni de noche, ni estaba en su cama, y lo más importante y seguramente destacable para uno de sus psicoanalistas, una pequeña siesta incómoda no provoca que el sueño alcance al cerebro, ni mucho menos que éste descanse.

El mismo Owen le despertó meciéndolo hasta con un cariño inusual pero usualmente burlesco. Por la ventana se podía ver como el avión tomaba tierra.

- ¿Has dormido bien, hermanito? Parecías un zombie esta mañana, pero no te he dicho nada por si me mordías o algo.

Esa actitud mordaz y habitual en su hermano pequeño le sacaba de quicio, pero no debía darle demasiadas vueltas y debería centrarse en lo realmente importante: Encontrar a Scott y que no se le pegasen las malas pulgas del escocés. Siempre se habían llevado mal y por mucho que fuese para ayudarle, no iban a cambiar su relación ni mucho menos. Lo peor es que su mediadora, la que los separaba, Morgana, iba a estar fuera de escena, por lo que la reunión familiar iba a ser incompleta y "movidita".

La cara de Scott era una auténtica expresión de lo que se moría por decirle a Arthur. "Me has hecho madrugar un domingo. Te mataría si no vinieras a ayudarme". Es decir, la típica pose del escocés de ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados, cigarrillo – aunque apagado – en la boca, y la vista hacia otro lado para no enfocar su mal humor en la persona que le iba a ayudar. Arthur hasta podría haberle hecho una foto si Owen no le hubiese arruinado la oportunidad acercándose antes.

Después de una serie de saludos cordiales en los que intercambiaron una conversación corta y escueta. Scott condujo sin demasiada desatención pero tampoco muy interesado. Owen seguía hablando de Dewi. De Johana. De Dewi otra vez. De si Arthur tenía las cejas muy gruesas...

Por otro lado, Arthur ignoraba la conversación porque estaba mirando la foto con atención. No había nada que especialmente le llamara la atención además del cruel modus operandi. Ahí estaba, justo en la solapa de la chaqueta del cadáver del pobre muchacho. Su motivo por el que había hecho un viaje a Escocia y se había levantado tan temprano. La insignia del Instituto de Scott, el "Arthur Conan Doyle Hight School".

Una vez llegaron a la casa, Scott les invitó a sentarse y muy "agradablemente" comenzó a relatar lo que desde hacía dos días rondaba en la cabeza de Arthur, cuestionándose porqué había accedido a ir sin conocer tan solo un dato. Solo porque era su hermano y la tentativa de que éste le debiera una le había cegado por completo.

- Escuchadme porque no lo repetiré otra vez, asique abrid bien las orejas. Según sé, el asesinato – porque es evidente que es un asesinato – fue cometido a la hora del recreo, entre las 11:00 y las 11:30. No hay ninguna clase de testigo que escuchara ni viera nada porque el crimen se cometió en el maldito gimnasio y mientras que los alumnos estaban es el patio junto con algunos profesores. Yo y algunos de mis compañeros estábamos en una de esas jodidas reuniones con los malditos y aniñados delegados y por supuesto, la reinona del presidente del consejo estudiantil. No he visto niño más finolis y pijo en mi vida.

Arthur pudo notar la indirecta de que se acordaba de aquellos tiempos en los que Scott y él compitieron por el puesto. El resultado fue claro. Arthur ganó sin problemas porque, evidentemente, los profesores pensaban que Scott era un incompetente en comparación y amañaron las elecciones. Nadie dijo que la escuela era justa. Sonrió mordazmente a lo que Scott respondió con un gruñido y continuó con su relato, en el que se veía visiblemente aburrido de contarlo. Como si lo hubiera repetido como un mantra. Ya le habrían tomado declaración.

- Las circunstancias de la muerte aún están sin establecer, pero el forense dejó claro que el que tuviera las extremidades retorcidas no había sido la causa de la muerte porque en ese caso habría muerto por la hemorragia y no fue así. Pero como son tan estúpidamente lentos y no saben hacer bien ni una puta cosa, yo tengo que estar aguantando a la puta prensa mientras agobian a mis profesores, mi alumnado e incluso hasta a Erin por vivir conmigo. ¡Es el colmo!

Scott empezaba a enfadarse y a calentarse cada vez más. Estaba visiblemente tocado, no solo porque tocasen "sus" cosas: Su instituto. Su hermana. Sino por el agobio de ser el nuevo director del centro y nada más comenzar el curso tener que aguantar un caso de asesinato, y encima de un alumno... eso no venía nada bien para la fama del colegio. Tenían que encontrar al asesino y a ser posible, que fuese alguien ajeno al instituto. Eso Arthur lo podía leer en la cara de su hermano.

El alumno en cuestión se llamaba Irwin Banner. Sus padres se acababan de mudar aquí, así que imaginate. Creo que su estancia aquí va a ser más cortas que las rabietas de Erin cuando no encontraba su peluche y lo tenia en la mano. Si queréis hablad con ellos decidles que os lo he dicho yo o algo por el estilo. Que tengan algo de confianza para que no se derrumben. Tu sabes tratar con gente traumatizada mejor que yo, Arthur. También podéis hablar con sus compañeros de clase o lo que sea. Cuando la policía tenga el informe forense os lo daré, pero no me metáis prisa que no tengo ganas de bronca. En el instituto os darán más información. Yo solo sé eso y que es un buen deportista.

Arthur quería hacer alguna que otra pregunta más, pero Scott estaba cansado y tenía intención de irse a dormir. Se levantó y los echó solo como él puede echarlos: de malos modos y condicionándolos para que se pusieran en marcha inmediatamente. Arthur no opuso demasiada resistencia y se planteaba que iban a tener que buscarse un hotel. La casa de su hermano no era demasiado grande y no había suficiente espacio para los cuatro. Además así no involucraba a gente ajena en la investigación y podían estar tranquilamente trabajando en una sala enteramente suya. De lo único que se arrepintió fue de no saludar a su hermana antes de irse. De repente, algo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Seguramente esté "desahogándose" con Erin -. Sonrió como siempre.

Arthur no le puso más importancia y asintió simplemente. Scott debía de estar desbordado de presión y sabía que con Erin era con quien mejor se llevaba. Eso si, no notó ni por asomo el doble sentido de lo que acababa de comentar su hermano.

- Busquemos un lugar donde hospedarnos antes de ir al instituto.


End file.
